Survival is key
by oncerSM
Summary: Two weeks before the 100 prisoners were sent to the ground Charles Pike was tasked with teaching these kids how to survive on the planet without telling them their fate. (Set in the upcoming episode 'Join or Die' a flashback showing the Earth Skills class taught by Pike)
As they walked into the room and all took their seats Charles Pike stared at each and every one of the kids who had no idea of the fate that was yet to come. In two weeks they would be sent down to a possibly radiated earth to see if it was survivable. If it was indeed full of radiation then it was as if he was preparing them like pigs for slaughter. But if it wasn't then it was his job to educate these children for what was to come if they were to survive. "Everyone!" He called. "Please quiet down and take your seats. We have a lot to discuss".

Once everyone was seated he began. "I know I have taught most of you before. And even if I haven't I'm sure you would've ignored me anyways" some of the boys smirked, while others hive-fived each other.

"If you have ignored me in the past, which I gather that most of you have I urge you to listen this time. My name is Charles Pike and I am here to teach you-" Pike stopped, as he heard a disturbance in the hallway.

"No! I don't want to...Let go of me!" A girl yelled as she was pushed into the room by guards. She had blonde hair in a messy bun and striking green eyes. Her fingertips were covered in what seemed like coal and her pants were covered in dirt. She looked like she'd just been pulled from her cell without a moments notice.

"Miss Griffin, I didn't know you were joining us" Pike said while clearing his throat. "Neither did I" She replied. Well, please take a seat and let's begin...again".

As Clarke Griffin walked down the isle of seats trying to find one that was empty she heard some rather rude comments that passed her way. "What's the Princess doing here?" One boy asked.

"Yeah, pulled away from her private castle" laughed another. Finally she took a seat in the back row and timidly looked towards the floor.

"As I way saying, my name is Charles Pike and I am here to teach you earth skills. How to survive on earth if in the future we were given a chance to return to the planet that humans once called home. Now we all already know reason why the Ark formed from twelve separate stations into one-" but one boy interrupted. "This is just basic Unity Day crap. Now, you said we were learning survival skills not a history lesson" the boy sat slouched in his chair with his hair plastered along his forehead.

"John Murphy is it? Well a response to your interruption is that to learn to survive in any area you have to first learn the basics of the place itself. So what can you tell us about Earth?" Pike asked.

Murphy shrugged "it's big, round, and it sucks" everyone laughed. But Pike stood up straight and had such a look of seriousness on his face that they all quieted down. "Let's try a different question. Ms. Blake" Pike turned his gaze to a girl in the front row with long dark hair. "The key to survival on Earth, what is it?" He asked.

The girl shrugged her shoulders "I don't know not dying..." She said quietly while everyone laughed again. She then put her head in her hands as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey, your that girl aren't you? Octavia Blake the one they found hiding in the floor?" Murphy asked. Octavia picked up her head and face which was now bright red. "Leave me alone okay? My Mom just got floated, just for having me" she said. But Murphy grinned "Oh so is being an orphan supposed to make you special or something? My parents died years ago and you don't see me sobbing on the floor. Basically everyone here has no parents and none of us are falling apart". Pike put up his hand "John Murphy, that's enough".

But he kept going. "Seriously, raise your hand here if your parents are dead?" Murphy asked.

All around the room kids put up their hands until the only two not raising their hands were Octavia and the blonde haired girl that was brought in before. "Of course your mom's still alive" Murphy said as he stared at her.

"My dad's dead" she replied.

He nodded "I heard that's what got you locked up. But why in solitary? I think we would all love to hear that fun little story".

"I bet you would" she said. "But we're not here to talk about why we were arrested. Are we?" She said staring at Pike.

He nodded. "No we are not. Thank you Ms. Griffin. We are here to talk about Earth, and how to survive. As I'm sure most of you are aware that I've already taught this months ago but as seeing that none of you besides for Clarke Griffin actually paid attention in that class. Your best bet would be to give your full and undivided attention to me right now".


End file.
